


Be More Chill, Heathers

by honeysoups



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU where jd survives, F/F, F/M, I am sorry in advance, M/M, Post-Canon, Probably OOC too, also everyone is a mess, and also a lot of inaccuracies, be prepared for that, i'll also be using last names a lot so, i'll make sure to tag shit along the way, i'm so sorry if i push the characters u love off to the side, jesus god it really IS ooc, mainly michael and jeremy, not really - Freeform, somewhat canon heights, this is my first fic, this mainly focuses on michael & jd & jeremy & veronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysoups/pseuds/honeysoups
Summary: The Heathers, Veronica, and Martha move to Middleborough where the "Squip Squad" resides, and Michael meets JD.Alternatively:a bunch of messes meet a bunch of messes.edit: i'm rehashing the whole story so i'm not gonna be finishing the original fic. i'll still leave up chapters, but i might consider taking them down later, most likely when i'm done writing or have started writing the new one. thanks 4 understanding





	1. edgelords and idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael and jd walk into a 7/11 at the same time and end up meeting and becoming...somewhat buddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was mostly inspired by Ship_the_Snek's Slushie Buddies!! you should go check it out, it's very good so far!! most of what i have planned between michael and jd is actually based off of what they've gotten so far!! anyway, i hope you enjoy reading just as much i enjoyed writing!!
> 
>  
> 
> also! sorry if it's shitty, this is my first fic. i still hope it's good enough, so...yeah! enjoy!
> 
> edit: i'm rehashing the whole story so i'm not gonna be finishing the original fic. i'll still leave up chapters, but i might consider taking them down later, most likely when i'm done writing or have started writing the new one. thanks 4 understanding

The walk to the local 7/11 wasn’t and isn’t very long. It goes by quickly and easily, especially so when Michael’s listening to music, so he was sure today wouldn’t be any different as he slipped on his headphones.

And it wasn’t. He arrived pretty fast, maybe even faster than usual. He gazed at automatic glass doors before stepping in front of them.

He breezed through, relishing the feeling of cool air blowing into his face, providing swift relief from the boiling heat outside. I mean, said heat was probably because of his heavy, red hoodie, but it’s not like he’s going to take it off or something of the sort. He loves it far too much to even do such a thing.

Then again, he does take it off (nearly)every night, but that’s besides the point!

Michael took his mind off of this and instead sauntered over to the slushie machine, grabbing a cup and filling it up with red slush, fully prepared to get a taste of the deliciously sugary trash. He glanced beside him and finally noticed the boy sitting against the wall. Said boy was slurping his own slushie, a grimace suddenly overtaking his features from what was probably a brain freeze. Michael observed his clothes and appearance as a grin continued to build on his face.

He was the perfect victim.

Saying he was tall would be an outrageous understatement, he was a fucking giant. The guy gripped his cup tightly with pale hands, teeth gritted, tired eyes squinted. The brain freeze seemed to fade off as he sighed in relief, slumping from his tense position.

He puffed at curly black bangs that drooped past the bags that hung from his right eye, fiddling with the chain of his necklace that hung in front of a gray shirt, wrinkled and singed black trench coat pulled over it and black jeans pulled over long legs, feet sporting worn shoes. His dark and hooded eyes glared at an approaching cockroach, as if he’d been hoping he could somehow intimidate it to the point it would go away.

And guess what?

It did.

Michael snorted at this, causing the stranger to look up.

“Are you wearing a trenchcoat? In this weather?” A roll of the eyes and a scowl was his response. Michael waltzed up to him and plopped down, the dude eying him suspiciously. He then moved to focus on the kid’s slushie.

“Dude, you have shit taste,” Michael started, earning a warning glare. “Blue slushies are absolute garbage, you should know red tops all.” He held up his cup to further prove his point; the kid glowered at him coldly before looking elsewhere.

“God, you’re so _edgy_.”

There was a brief silence until a harsh voice sliced through it like a sharp knife.

“I am _not_ edgy.”

Michael almost jumped out of his body when he got a reply. He genuinely didn’t expect the guy to actually talk and clutched his heart for a second before swiftly recovering, much to the dismay of this stranger.

“Holy shit, man, even your voice screams edge.”

“I’m _not edgy_.” he repeated, getting irritated.

“Yeah, you’re right, you’re not edgy…,” The guy visibly deflated in relief at this. “You’re the escaped main protagonist of some ‘dark and gritty’ anime.”

The kid punched his shoulder.

…

Michael had started talking Mr. Hot Topic’s ear off as revenge until he finally spoke up.

“God, do you ever shut up? Ever?” Michael opened his mouth to reply before he closed it, cupping his chin in thought.

“Jesus Christ, you’re actually thinking about this?” Michael shrugged, smiling widely as he pulled a phone out. Time to resort to Plan B.

The kid jumped when the video Michael had on full volume blasted what was widely considered “earrape.” If he were being completely honest, obnoxious memes like these weren’t exactly what he considered entertaining, but if if could get a reaction out of this guy…

“What the flying fucknugget, turn that shit down, you fuckleshuck!” he barked, smacking Michael by the back of his head.

“Ah, shit! The Hell, man?!” Michael yelped, rubbing the spot he’d hit. He frowned at the guy, crossing his arms as he pouted grumpily.

“Kiss it better?” Another slap.

“Okay, okay! I get it…” Michael grumbled, turning the volume of his phone down. He looked through his Recommended and settled on a Hamilton animatic.

As he continued to watch more and more, intrigued by the plot, the boy slowly inched closer and closer, suddenly interested in the music and story he was hearing. By the time they finished Right Hand Man, the kid had an arm thrown over Michael’s shoulder, both leaning intently.

An ad popped onto the screen and both of them groaned. Michael peered at the time before he shot up, a panicked yell stuck in his throat. Lunch had ended seven minutes ago.

“Uh, s-sorry man! I-I gotta go!” Michael stammered, fumbling with his phone as he shoved it into his pocket. Despite skipping being a regular habit for Michael, he’d promised both Jeremy and his parents not to, and that promise was very close to being broken.

“Wait, hold on--” the kid spluttered, stumbling up onto sleepy legs.

“What do you want, now? I’m about to get my ass busted, dude, so this better be important!”

“What’s...what’s your name?” the guy choked out. “Mine...it’s JD.” Michael stared at JD’s reddening face.

“You know what, nevermi--”

“It’s Michael.”

They stared at each other again before JD coughed.

“You should probably get going…” Michael internally slapped himself, nodding quickly.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you around?” JD cracked a slight smile.

“I guess so.”


	2. another visit??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and JD meet again. that's literally all.

Michael hummed cheerfully, bobbing his head to the beat of the music. He was more excited than usual for his trip to 7/11. Not just because it was so hot out today, but he was also hoping to meet his new friend once more.

 

Michael paused the music, stopping in front of the doors. They opened automatically, allowing him to hurry inside and cool air blasted into his face like last time. He offered a friendly wave to the exhausted cashier who spared a lazy nod. He ushered past and made his way to the slushie machine, a smile stretching across his face when he saw who was there.

 

“Hey, man, how ya doin’?” he called.

 

JD jumped from the sudden shout, swiveling to glare at Michael. He replied with a smirk before his lips twisted into a frown once he caught sight of what JD had been drinking while he was gone.

 

“Blue slush? Again? How do you even stand shit like that?” JD flipped him off, taking a slow and intimidating slurp, watching Michael through narrowed eyes. Michael snorted, moving over to the slushie machine to get his own slushie before plopping next to JD like last time, holding out a bag of chips that he’d grasped earlier as he prepared his phone to watch some more videos. JD hesitated before snagging some chips. Michael smiled, glad to find that JD really was warming up to him, and JD half-heartedly returned it. Before long, both boys had their eyes trained on the screen, giving it their full attention.

 

It took a while, but Michael’s battery ended up running out.

 

The two gazed at the dying phone, faces blank, before Michael broke the silence, deciding to comment on both JD’s clothes and slushie.

 

“You know, now that I think of it, your shitty taste in slushies really match your shitty taste in fashion.” he shrugged. JD scoffed, shoving him playfully.

 

“Oh please, like  _ you’re  _ one to talk, wearing that huge red hoodie with those big-ass headphones and glasses. And watch out, too. I could just step on you and you'd fucking explode.” Thick silence replaced their arguing as Michael glared at JD.

 

The pair suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter, JD clutching his stomach as Michael rolled around, both giggling like absolute idiots. They finally sobered up, and Michael raised his glasses, wiping a few tears coating his eyes, a tired grin gracing his features before he checked the time on his watch. He figured it was a good time to leave as he stood.

 

“Hey, I gotta go, man. See you next time? JD shrugged, getting up, dusting himself off.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

And they did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter sucked and was so short, i finished it in less than an hour on a friday morning. anyway, hope you guys like it so far; these two chapters are more of introductions to what i actually have planned; i hope you'll stick around for those. :')


	3. new kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy and jake take some new kids on a tour and it ends with jeremy getting yelled at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck i am on a fucking roll
> 
> planned, wrote, and edited two chapters in one day
> 
> holy shit, i'm really proud of myself
> 
> ALSO! thank you for all the comments and kudos! i very much appreciate them and they really encourage me to keep writing!! thank you for enjoying so far, too, and i hope this chapter will be good, as well!

Veronica shifted her weight from her right leg to her left, hooking her index finger to the collar of her midnight blue tee, coughing into it. She noticed Duke sneer in disgust at this to which Veronica returns with a mocking glare. The teacher in front of the two cocked a brow at this exchange, slowing the obviously practiced speech that he’d already repeated twice before resuming.

 

This is a basic rundown of what’s led up to this-- after the murders disguised as suicides, the multiple incidents concerning JD and news of his survival, Veronica was afraid to return to Westerburg, refusing to leave the house for weeks. Her parents finally suggested going to another school, and she had gladly complied, not wanting to be haunted by not only the events that had taken place before but also Heather Chandler’s ghost.

 

Her friends, the Martha and the remaining Heathers, weren’t exactly pleased to find out about this and insisted on moving with her.

 

That’s exactly what happened.

 

Veronica had also changed her wardrobe entirely, seeing she would easily be reminded of her fatal mistake by her friends’ or her own outfit. She didn’t hesitate to ditch the scrunchie, either, and was now in far more comfortable clothes. The others had done the same, though Martha was the closest to her original attire.

 

Chandler wasn’t happy to hear this. Veronica wasn’t happy to know Chandler had followed her, either.

 

So here she was, standing awkwardly with her friends and a ghost that taunted her with memories of her foolish mistake in front of a teacher that ranted about the school’s rules several times over.

 

Said teacher had finally caught on that the only one of the four(five? Chandler was there, too, but it’s not like she was listening either) who was really paying attention now was Martha. Apparently, the feeling of unbearable unwanting was mutual, considering the teacher seemed very tired and frustrated as he recited the rules. He suddenly paused, looking around for any students to help the girls out before he grinned, catching sight of two very specific people passing by.

 

-

 

“...and Michael has been really distant lately and avoiding me, and...I, I, um...I don’t know what to do, and all he evers talks about these days is this weird kid he met at a 7/11, and maybe I did something wrong, and I think I’m a shitty friend because of this, and...am I a shitty friend?” Tears pricked Jeremy’s wide and anxious eyes. He wanted to cry as he poured this out to a confused Jake, wondering if he’d done something bad for Michael to be ignoring him for so long. The urge to cry only increased by a tenfold when he heard his and Jake’s name being called by a nearby adult, and he froze up completely.

 

His head slowly moved to see Mr. Reyes tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed and beckoning for him to come closer and in front of four girls.

 

Jeremy gulped nervously as Jake ushered him forward encouragingly, arm slung over his thin shoulders. Jeremy finally gathered enough courage to walk by himself, if not still a bit reluctant.

 

He raked his eyes over the first to girls, shrinking away from the one that glowered aggressively with beady brown eyes. Shimmering black hair was held in a loose ponytail, a green cap resting on it, turned backwards. Jeremy fought the urge to laugh at this.

 

She adjusted her black cardigan, yanking it over a green...tank top, maybe? He wasn’t very sure.

 

Next to her was a lean blonde that was nearly a head taller than her. She had a white beanie pulled over honey-colored curls that framed a smiling face. She offered a slight wave and soft beam, sporting a white crop top and black leggings. Jeremy noticed the face of a cat, wide, golden eyes staring straight into his empty soul--

 

He averted his own. Jesus Christ, where the Hell did that even come from?

 

Before he could glance at the others, Mr. Reyes’ loud voice started talking.

 

“Jeremy, Jake! I suppose that you could lend a hand and help these new students?” Before Jeremy could deny the offer, Jake opened his mouth to talk.

 

“Sure, we’d love to!” Goddammit, Jake.

 

So that’s how the responsibility of leading a group of clueless new kids around a school was dumped into their hands. After a few minutes of just standing in silence, the tallest of the new group, a brunette with messy, shoulder-length curls framing a round, pallid face, suggested a tour.

 

Nobody protested.

 

-

 

Halfway through the tour, they found Jenna talking with Brooke. She had lit up when she caught sight of new faces, going to offer a rough handshake with each of them.

 

“I can’t believe there are new kids I haven’t even  _ heard  _ of!” she squealed, still firmly grasping the intimidating girl’s, or Duke, as her friends seemed to call her, hand. 

 

She was gaping in disbelief, staring with appalled eyes before leaning over to McNamara, the blonde, after her hand had been dropped.

 

Before Duke could say what was on her mind, Veronica spun to face Jeremy, face contorted with rage.

 

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN  _ HERE _ ?” she screamed.

 

Only when she started yelling did Jeremy take notice of the rather sizable space between her and Jeremy, as if something was there or if she couldn’t even stand being next to him.

 

Naturally, Jeremy believed the latter and backed away as she stomped closer, pointing in accusation while she shouted. The others had started staring, mouths open in shock as Veronica spat curses and insults at Jeremy.

 

Jeremy was shivering in fear as she continued to scream before black holes ripped into his graying vision, pooling larger and larger, everything fuzzying. It all happened fast, so fast, and then Jeremy…

 

...Jeremy fucking  _ faints _ .


	4. the nurse's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after jeremy gets knocked the fuck out, he wakes up in the nurse's office. "michael is concerned" would be an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, THIS IS PROBABLY REALLY OOC BUT IT WAS STILL VV FUN WRITING I AM SO SORRY
> 
>  
> 
> so this is what happens after jeremy f u c k i n g f a i n t s like the mess he is!! i also tossed in some texting, and admittedly, thinking of names was pretty fun. i also tossed in a rlly lame reference that literally any heathers fan could catch in that part.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> edit: fuck, i had to cut out the part abt michael getting squipped as well; it didn't fit in and it was confirmed that he actually wasn't, so sorry about that, hahah

As soon as Jake told him what happened to Jeremy, Michael bolted from the classroom and to the nurse’s office, still holding his phone in an iron grip as he pounded into the digital keys violently as he fumed.

 

_michaelmess: wH Y T HE AC TUAL FFUDCK IS IEREMYTB IN THE JNE RNUS ES ofu FIC E_

 

_totallyboss: jesus christ, i can’t even understand what you’re saying._

 

Michael halted in his tracks, having stopped running as soon as he read the text.

 

_michaelmess: Oh, well I apologize._

 

_michaelmess: What I was trying to say is--_

 

_michaelmess: WHY THE FUCK IS JEREMY IN THE NURSE’S OFFICE_

 

_totallyboss: jesus christ, that’s even worse._

 

_totallyboss: and chill out, he just fainted and hit his head because some girl got pissed and started yelling at him for some reason._

 

_michaelmess: oh really_

 

_michaelmess: mark my words, jake, she’ll be a dead girl walking by the time this day is over_

 

_totallyboss: hey, go easy on her, man; she’s a “new one.”_

 

_michaelmess: oh, you wish, bitch_

 

Michael shut his phone off before he could even receive a reply, picking up the sprint once more. He was gone in seconds.

 

…

 

Michael sat at the edge of his seat, gazing at his unconscious friend, anxious concern clear on his own face as he observed his friend’s.

 

The nurse had tried to get him out earlier, but he didn’t even budge from the seat he had planted himself in. After four minutes of relentless pushing, she gave up and left the two alone, assuming it wasn’t too serious. She could just call Jeremy’s dad to pick him up, maybe it wouldn't even be that bad.

 

As he stared at Jeremy, Michael wondered why he would be so worried about this. Him simply _fainting_ couldn’t possibly be so serious, I mean, it wasn’t really all that bad.

 

So why he feeling so anxious about it?

 

Now here he sat, staring at his best friend in worry, thoughts racing through his head, when it suddenly occurred to him that he might have been leaving Jeremy alone way more than usual. Heavy guilt pooled into Michael’s stomach, forcing his shoulders into a slouch. Maybe that was why Jeremy always looked so much sadder these days. He left his best friend that he’s known for over a decade for an edgelord he’d noticed at the local 7/11.

 

Memories of the SQUIP were pushed into the spotlight. These days, the topic of that freaky demon computer was left untouched. Jeremy clearly didn’t enjoy talking about the SQUIP, so no one else did for his and a bit of their own sake.

 

Michael’s thoughts now drifted to the Halloween party, stuck inside the restroom after Jeremy had called him a…

 

He gulped.

 

A loser.

 

Guilt practically swallowed him whole as he thought about what Jeremy must have been feeling in the time he’d been alone these days. He must have felt the same way Michael did in that restroom, and knowing this made Michael felt so much worse.

 

Michael shook his head quickly to be free of the negative thoughts that taunted him, going back to gazing at Jeremy.

 

He stirred.

 

-

 

A splitting headache isn’t exactly the ideal welcome to the living world. It wasn't nearly as bad as the hangover he had the morning after the...the Halloween party, but it still felt as if Jeremy just had a small brick hurled at his fricken eyebrows.

 

Memories of what had happened earlier rushed back to him as he opened his eyes to blinding light. He screwed them shut before hesitantly peering up at surroundings.

 

Earlier, he had been guiding new students with Jake around the school. Their names were...their names were Veronica, two Heathers that were referred to either Duke or McNamara, and Martha-- who suspiciously resembled Jenna-- before, speak of the devil, Jenna had joined them on the tour. After a few minutes of peace, Veronica suddenly spun on him and started yelling for some reason before he…

 

...he fainted.

 

Even in the absolutely agonizing pain he was currently experiencing, he still uttered enough strength to slap his palm against his forehead, groaning in fiery embarrassment that burned his his cheeks a dark shade of red.

 

Not to mention he was also surprised the SQUIP, or whatever remains of them, hadn't joined Veronica in the insults thrown at him.

 

 _“Not like there’s a point in it, anymore,”_ a defeated voice muttered in his head. _“However, watching a real high school soap opera and the fuckups of the main character is, I suppose, suitable payment.”_

 

Jeremy jolted up even in his pained daze, eyes snapping wide open in shock. A blur that looked a lot like Michael was all he caught sight of before he slammed his forehead into aforementioned blur so violently he rammed his teeth against his tongue and almost knocked himself out again.

 

“Ah, shit!” Jeremy hissed, gripping his scalp tightly, headache intensifying. Michael, who had yelped earlier, dismissed his own growing headache, moving forward, face brightened with a relieved, if not a bit forced, smile. He enveloped Jeremy in a hug before cupping his friend’s face in his hands, checking for a bruise.

 

“Jeremy! Are you okay?” he finally asked, concern thick in his voice, paying no mind to Jeremy’s crimson cheeks as he stared into his blue eyes.

 

“Um...I'm not really sure, but what happened?”

 

“Jake said you fainted and hit your head on the floor, man!” Michael exclaimed, still ecstatic his friend was alright. “But with that aside, you're okay! I was so worried, dude!”

 

“That explains this awful headache…,” Jeremy grumbled before looking back up. “Also, why would you worry over that? Fainting isn't really that bad.” Michael cocked a skeptical brow, crossing his arms over his chest before realizing what his friend had just said and snatching him up by his face once more.

 

“WAIT, YOU HAVE A HEADACHE? AND I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW--” The rest was just Michael babbling nonsensical gibberish(that sounded suspiciously like something you'd expect to hear from tumblr when it started off with “ajsk”) until Jeremy heard real words again.

 

“You're going home with me right now, buddy.” he frowned, eyebrows scrunched together.

 

“Wha-- Michael, this isn't even important!” Michael’s face flushed, and he dropped Jeremy’s face to throw his arms in the air in disbelief.

 

“Of course it is! Your health and safety is always a top priority to me, so it's always important!”

  
They did not leave immediately like Michael wanted, but it's not like Jeremy’s scarlet face did, either.


	5. jake isn't missing out, either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> veronica and heather chandler's ghost fight and jake gets knocked the heck out.
> 
> WARNING: just swearing and Heather Duke using "daddy" in a comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is wrong with me, i've been writing so much lately  
> i'm also sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes, i usually take extensive breaks in between editing(or what normal people call, "completely rewriting the chapter except in a fancier way") my chapters.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter!! thank you to everyone that's been leaving a kudos or comment, they always make my day!! (especially the latter :') )

Despite not being the world’s most patient person, Veronica often has enough self-restraint to keep from yelling at Chandler’s bitchy ghost and her bitchy attitude. Today was not one of the days she did.

 

Veronica had first been forced out of her sleep from Duke, been told she and her new housemates were running late, threw on her clothes sloppily, skipped an entire shower, and worst of all, missed her morning coffee. Needless to say, she was not in a good mood, and she couldn’t get her friend’s help to shut Chandler up, seeing she refused to show herself to them. This meant Veronica’s only option was to withstand the insults that Heather was whispering into her ears.

 

Veronica had finally burst and screamed every little thing she thirsted to say to Chandler. But Chandler? She just smirked.

 

Really, who knew a simple tug of the lips could fuel such fiery rage? Certainly not Veronica, though Chandler probably did. Veronica was infuriated and shouted even louder as Heather smiled wider.

 

When she had finally disappeared, all that remained was fading wisps and powder blue particles and...and an unconscious Jeremy Heere.

 

It hadn’t occurred to her that he was standing right behind Chandler. Whether she had hit him in her uncontrollable fit of rage or somehow fainted, Veronica didn’t care. She stared for approximately five seconds before releasing a scream, dropping to her knees and desperately trying to shake him awake to no avail.

 

She spun to face her friends, both new and old, but she only found them gaping in stunned horror.

 

“Don’t just  _ stand  _ there!” she had snapped. After Jake, with assistance provided from Jenna, had carried Jeremy to the nurse’s office, the ashamed guilt finally caught up to Veronica. She darted into the restroom to have the chance to yell at Heather. As soon as she closed the door and was out of sight of the others, Chandler materialized from thin air, grinning.

 

Veronica glowered venomously, stepping forward.

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ was that for?” she hissed, jabbing a finger into Chandler’s chest. It sliced right through her shirt and body. Chandler smile grew.

 

“It was for my scrunchie, you  _ pissbaby _ .” was her answer.

 

“I will rip your fucking spine out and use it as my TV stand--” Veronica stopped when she noticed the door open out of the corner of her eye. McNamara closed it behind her before moving to straddle a sink, watching them intently. Duke raised a brow at Veronica before…

 

“Show yourself to them, too, you shitstick. I don’t want to be the only one allowed to yell at you.” Chandler scoffed but did so anyway, blinding them all with light before stepping closer to Veronica, the blue tint from earlier having faded slightly. Immediately, Duke was pressed up against her chest, index finger stabbing into Chandler’s chin that dripped with drain cleaner accusingly.

 

“This is all your fault, dipfuck.” she growled.

 

“If you don’t get the fuck out of my face by the count of ten, I will not hesitate to beat you.” Chandler sneered. Duke snarled, eyes narrowing into slits as she glared at Chandler who smirked, turning away until Duke spoke once more.

 

“Not in public,  _ daddy _ .”

 

Chandler whipped around so quickly that she choked on drain cleaner.

 

-

 

After running to the nurse’s office, Jake was welcomed by persistent screaming, the source from the girl’s restroom. Whoever was doing it clearly didn’t realize they were being this loud, but Jake didn’t bother telling them. Neither did Martha, and Jenna didn’t pay much mind it either. The two were chatting with each other about their wild school experiences. The pair seemed to get along very well, really.

 

He turned his attention from them and instead back to the door. The shouts had softened, but they still did remain, except this time, they were much quieter. Jake strode to the door, pressing an ear up against it.

 

“You weren’t even supposed to come  _ with us _ !” Veronica’s voice snapped. Jake hesitated when an idea crossed his mind, but curiosity overpowered common sense and he cracked the bathroom door open, peeking inside.

 

In front of Veronica was a very tall girl. Dark blue fluid poured from her smug smile, dripping from her chin. Her narrowed, stark-white eyes that glared down at Veronica were smudged with mascara and surrounded by dark rings, both standing out clearly against pale skin. Messy, golden curls framed a sharp face, pinned back in a sloppily-tied, crimson bow.

 

And goddamn, even after looking like she had just woken up after a massive night of partying and was only wearing a red bathrobe and black shorts, she was still really hot.

 

Jake was snapped from his awe-struck trance when she opened her mouth to speak.

 

“Sorry to break it to you,  _ babe _ , but this is my  _ job _ , now. You should be blaming yourself, anyway! This,” the girl gestured heavily to herself as she continued speaking to Veronica. “is all YOUR fault!” What the girl said obviously made Veronica very upset, because she looked ready to cry as she chewed her lower lip harshly, glowering darkly.

 

She shoved the girl, but it was this moment that everything became much more suspicious.

 

Jake choked as her hands passed right through the stranger’s body before she stormed out. He realized what was happening before dropping the door’s handle and slamming his back against the wall next to it, breathing hard.

 

And he really should have gone to the other side instead, because the door smashed right into his body in seconds, a blur that was likely Veronica rushing past. Jake couldn’t care to clarify, mostly because he…

 

...he fucking fainted.

 

Exactly like Jeremy did.

 

Jake later woke up in the nurse’s office with Rich sitting next to him. He thankfully didn’t receive any brutal injuries, which he couldn’t really believe given the splitting headache he had but figured it was true, anyway. That night, while he watched shitty movies with Rich and Jeremy, he found out he fainted by the hands of Veronica who had made Jeremy do the same. Both of them ended up with headaches and their best friends sitting next to and worrying about them in the nurse’s office.


	6. another friend and another party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD goes over to Michael's to play some video games. Michael gets closer to Veronica, Jeremy is more of a mess than before, and Christine invites him to the upcoming Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating the past two days!! i was busier than usual and also procrastinating, but i did manage to finish this chapter! like usual, sorry if this one is shitty, but it was especially fun to write. i'm seriously looking forward to the next few chapters, though!! make sure y'all leave a kudos or comment!  
> (the latter makes me vv happy, but do whichever you please!! :) )

JD was in his usual spot, back pressed up against the wall next to the slushie machine, sipping from his blue slushie like he always does when waiting for Michael. Today wasn’t a particularly bad  _ or  _ stressful day, but he was still hoping to see his new friend.

 

And his  _ only  _ friend, too.

 

A few months ago, he woke up and had been informed that he miraculously survived both the bullet wound and his suicide attempt, but JD was absolutely horrified when told this, praying that none of what he had heard was real.

 

But it was real as can be.

 

JD wanted to get as far away from Veronica as possible, especially after all the damage he must of caused her. He had insisted on leaving Westerburg, demanding to his father that they move all the way to New Jersey. His dad didn’t even question it, and any trace of them had vanished. Now here he was, being homeschooled and getting proper help from professionals, reeking of slushies and with a hint of smoke still remaining.

 

Well, there goes his semi-alright day. Intense pain suddenly ached from in between singed eyebrows when JD slurped from his slushie too hard and too quickly, unintentionally giving himself a brain freeze, much to his dismay(and relief.) He screwed dark eyes shut, grinding his teeth, scrunching his nose.

 

He peeked up when footsteps thumped past him. Michael was standing in front of the slushie machine, waiting for his to be ready. He glanced beside him, smiling nervously before plopping down next to JD. Michael’s eyes were filled with guilt as he held a bag of chips out for his friend.

 

JD stared at him.

 

“Where is your phone?”

 

“I, uh…,” An awkward chuckle. “I might have left it back home.

 

“You fucking idiot.”

 

“Bite me, asshole.” Michael snapped.

 

Silence thickened in the air, trailing in after short conversation. Michael cleared his throat, finally speaking up.

 

“Wanna go to my place?”

 

JD didn’t bother turning the offer down.

 

…

 

“SUCK IT, YOU FUCKET BUCKET!” Michael screeched, hopping up from his comfortable spot in his beanbag. JD cocked a brow, snorting.

 

“You seem used to saying these kind of things.”

 

The pair were Michael’s basement playing a very intense round of Mario Kart where Michael came out in first place. JD wasn’t exactly pleased about this, and snagged his place in the next round. They completed at least seven more, JD wasn’t counting, before Michael’s dad told them to shut up and do something else.

 

They eventually agreed that mulling over life with each other while eating snacks was a good idea. Michael was currently rambling about his friend Jeremy, how cool he always thought he was, and some weird...squid thing.

 

The entire story sounded like some really, really bad sci-fi film, but it was still rather entertaining to watch Michael gush about how amazing his best friend was. He earned a few smirks and raised eyebrows from JD but thought nothing of it.

 

JD  _ did _ had to make him stop talking about Jeremy, though, especially after he started crying when he got to telling him about a Halloween party.

 

These visits were very frequent, continuing for a while until Michael finally met Veronica during lunchtime when Jeremy introduced her to everyone at their table. Michael’s arms were crossed as he sized her up suspiciously. She didn’t even flinch under his hard gaze.

 

“So... _ you’re _ the one who made Jeremy faint?”

 

“And  _ you’re _ the one he always gushes about?” Veronica chuckled, taking a sip from her milk with McNamara leaning against her shoulder. Michael gaped at her in silence, and the chatter that was clearly present before ceased.

 

“I’m...I’m sorry, what--”

 

“SO MICHAEL, HAVE I INTRODUCED YOU TO VERONICA’S FRIENDS YET?” Jeremy bellowed with hot cheeks and a forced smile stretched across his flushed face. He gave Michael two seconds to answer, but he couldn't nab the opportunity before he started talking again. “NO? OKAY! THIS RIGHT HERE IS MARTHA!”

 

Michael later found himself getting much closer to Veronica, even inviting her over to play some video games on a few occasions, though JD was never around when she was there. For some reason, whenever JD was informed that she would be there, he swiftly turned the offer down, explaining that he would be busy. Michael had his suspicions at first but always brushed it off as some coincidence.

 

“Hey, I’m gonna be at my house with a friend playing video games today,” Michael began as they bonded over a “My Shot” animatic that presented Hamilton doing the chicken dance. “Do you wanna come over, too?” JD shrugged, nodding without putting much thought into it; most of his focus was directed on either his blue slushie or the video.

 

“Sure,” he mumbled through chewed straw. “Who’s coming?”

 

“New girl back in my school. Her name is Veronica Sawyer.” JD suddenly choked on his slushie, and Michael spun to face him, alarmed. JD got up quickly, coughing into his fist.

 

“Shit, I changed my mind. I just remembered that, uh, my dad...um...has some work for me...to do...back...home.”

 

“What the--” Michael spluttered, stumbling to his feet. “But you just--” JD swiveled around to deliver a sharp glare.

 

“ _ I changed my mind _ .” he spat before he stormed out.

 

Michael arrived to his house with a discouraged slouch and a glum frown. Veronica was already waiting and raised a brow.

 

“Didn’t you say that someone else was going to be coming?”

 

“He said he was busy…” Michael muttered, dragging his feet into the house.

 

“Hey, now,” Veronica started, following him inside and to his basement, hands planted on hips. “Don’t start getting mopey on your new friend, Michael. If I’m gonna be playing video games, I wanted to be faced off with a worthy rival.” Michael spun around, faking an offended expression. His eyes hardened with determination as he grinned mischievously.

 

“You want a worthy rival?” he cackled. “Then you’ll get one!”

 

Veronica lost four rounds of Mario Kart in a row after that.

 

Michael began hanging out with JD and Veronica daily, stopping by 7/11 for a slushie and to meet JD before going back to his house to play video games with Veronica. Jeremy, on the other hand, was starting to feel much lonelier than before, especially without Michael’s presence. He often found himself sobbing to Christine, blubbering about Michael’s lack of attention directed towards him as she rubbed soothing circles into his back. He never knew why he made such a big deal about it and always apologized after crying, though she refuses to accept any of his apologies, giving lengthy lectures in which she insisted that everyone needs to let their emotions out at some point.

 

She finally uttered enough courage to mention the upcoming Christmas party when Jeremy was hugging her, sniveling softly.

 

“Jeremy…” she started, voice gentle. “Is this a bad time?” Jeremy peered up, eyes puffy and red, tears streaking his cheeks.

 

“Christine,” he took a shaky breath before he continued. “Look at my face and think about what you just said.”

 

“That isn’t what I mean, buddy,” Christine frowned, pulling away for a moment. “I just wanted to ask you something.”

 

“What...what is it?”

  
“Do you...want to come over to the Christmas party Jake is hosting? I mean, it’ll be fun! At least, I hope so...but, uh, you could always say no! I mean, I know you don’t exactly have the best experience with parties, especially after that Halloween one, but I’m sure we could make it up this year--!” Jeremy held up a hand to stop her rambling, inhaling deeply.

 

“I…” he paused. “I think I’ll come.” Christine squealed and launched herself onto him in a hug.


	7. the christmas party pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and the Heathers go to a Christmas party late. There's already a cat fight, a Pinkberry bet, and her friends having a drunken make-out session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit, this was rlly fun to write? probably ooc like it usually is, but still vv fun! also, thank you to any readers! i hope y'all will love this chapter as much as i do! make sure to leave a kudos and comment, they make my day! :)

Veronica gazed at her bare feet planted against the soft, white carpet. She didn’t want to see McNamara’s hopeful face or Duke’s impatient scowl, knowing either would easily make her feel bad enough to join them. Veronica took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak.

 

“Listen, guys, I’m not really sure about it. Mostly because of Heather’s death threat after I vomited all over her shoes last time.”

 

“I’m still not over that, by the way.” Chandler scowled, hands on her hips, but everyone was wise enough to ignore her. Duke finally spoke up, exasperation thick in her voice.

 

“Just-- decide quickly! We’re already running late!” she snapped, throwing her arms in the air in frustration. Veronica frowned before turning to Martha, who had been reading the entire time.

 

“Well? What about you?” Martha looked up when she realized Veronica was talking to her and shook her head frantically, holding up her book.

 

“No, I’m going to stay here. I don’t really want to go out tonight, but I think you should!” she beamed, smile encouraging. Veronica stared at her with disappointed eyes before she finally sighed, defeated.

 

“Alright, I’ll go.” Her friends cheered, throwing themselves onto her in a group hug before Veronica wheezed.

 

“Okay, you guys could let go now, I can’t breathe.”

 

…

 

Even in the driveway, you could hear obnoxious music blasting from inside the house. Veronica could feel her chest vibrate from how loud it was and was already feeling excited. She took a deep breath once she stepped inside, drinking in the sights that you would expect at a stereotypical high school party. Dancing, laughing, talking, and screaming could be heard from every direction; some kids were even chugging alcohol, cheering one another on.

 

“God, imagine the hangover they’ll have in the morning…” she muttered to herself, shaking her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed two girls fighting, one turning away before the other yanked her back by the arm. The one that had pulled her was thrown back when she had a slap delivered to her face. A hand flew up to clutch her cheek, and silence fell over the partygoers, everyone staring in shock before she looked up with blazing eyes, releasing a deafening screech before launching herself onto the other girl. Enraged shrieks erupted from the two and the conversation from before was restored, now accompanied by excited hollering and hisses from the catfight and witnesses.

 

Chandler stepped out from behind a passing boy, smirking.

 

“For Jesus’s birthday,” she began. “this is quite the bitch-pit.” Veronica cracked a grin before she spotted Jeremy stumbling by, drunk out of his mind. He was sniggering, huddled up in a tight circle with Rich and Jake. Chandler sidled up to the three, intrigued by the giggles, then gestured for Veronica to join her.

 

“Okay, so…,” Jake slurred. “if Rich and I are right about them making out by the time the night ends, you’ll give each of us a twenty?”

 

“Doubt I could even afford to, but that’s the deal,” Jeremy grinned, steadying himself on a still-sober Rich(Veronica remembered that he was one of the designated drivers). “and if I’m right, I get twenty bucks from each of you.” Rich coughed.

  

“But that isn’t f--”

 

“You’re on!” Jake exclaimed before he bolted off, not wanting to miss the catfight. Rich rolled his eyes, smiling to himself as he waved a quick goodbye to Jeremy and chased after his friend. Jeremy jolted up when he felt someone tap his shoulder, spinning to face Veronica.

 

“What was that about?” she chuckled.

 

“We were betting on whether Chloe and Brooke are getting together by the end of the party. I think I’m right, though! At least...at least I hope so.” Veronica shrugged. She didn’t know the two all that well, but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t tell they were in love, though both of them were completely oblivious about the other’s feelings, as frustrating as it was.

 

“HOLY _SHIT_!” she heard Chandler scream from behind her. “YEAH, DUKE, GO GET HER!” Veronica swiveled around, eyes wide when she caught sight of an already-drunk Duke yanking McNamara down by the collar, lips pressing harshly against hers. Veronica stood in place for ten seconds, stunned, before she screamed and sprinted to her friends.


	8. the christmas party pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McNamara asks for cookies, Michael and Jeremy get in an argument, Rich is eavesdropping, and McNamara doesn't get her cookies after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOLY SHIT, Y'ALL THINK YOU'RE READY FOR THIS?  
> because u probably are, hahah
> 
> anyway, this one was rlly fun! thank you to everyone that's been reading so far, whether you were leaving a kudos or a comment, or just enjoying the read! so buckle the fuck up and start re a dI nG--
> 
> (make sure to leave a kudos or comment! they make me vv happy! c:)

The night was going much better than Jeremy had first expected. He stole a glance at the two Heathers seated next to him on the cushy couch and coughed, quickly facing somewhere else to give them as much privacy he could offer without having to leave the sofa. Duke had been leaning on McNamara, babbling about her undying love for her and how McNamara was her soulmate in a drunken daze. McNamara’s face was colored crimson, and she looked just about ready to crawl into a hole and die. Jeremy decided returning to his original thoughts was a good idea.

 

After making a bet on Chloe and Brooke, the catfight between two girls back at his school finally broke up. A few minutes after that, Jeremy saw Jake, Chloe, Brooke, and the designated drivers(,Christine and Rich,) make their way over to the refreshments. The first three were probably _wasted_ right now.

 

Jeremy didn’t have much alcohol, but he was still kind of drunk. Drunk enough to make a bet that would cost him forty bucks if he lost, but not drunk enough to start making out with his friends, unlike how Duke did earlier as she continued to McNamara.

 

Speaking of...

 

“Hey, um, Jeremy?” McNamara peeped. “Can you go get me some cookies? I’m really hungry right now. I would do it myself but...she won’t let go.” Jeremy stared before he spoke.

 

“Can’t you just...like...bring Duke with you?”

 

“She won’t let me get up, either.” Jeremy snorted, shrugging.

 

“I, uh. Guess I’ll do it." McNamara beamed gratefully, thanking him profusely as he got up and stumbled over to the refreshments.

 

Michael stood there, talking and laughing with Veronica. He had his hoodie tied around his waist for once, acting out stories with wild gestures as he giggled uncontrollably with Veronica. Jeremy could glimpse his careless smile when he just barely faced him and suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He stepped closer to Michael, waving to get Veronica’s attention, mouthing to her that he needed to talk with him once he did. She frowned but nodded in understanding, turning to Michael, explaining she needed to leave. He slouched in disappointment, expression matching hers as she spun on a heel and pushed past the crowd behind them, trying to to find Jenna, Chloe, or maybe even Brooke, seeing that the Heathers certainly wouldn’t be an option anytime soon.

 

Michael turned and was met with Jeremy’s sullen face. He jolted away in surprise before calming down, smiling at his friend. Jeremy didn’t return it.

 

“Can you follow me? I have to talk with you for a few minutes.” Michael cocked a brow at his unusually dull tone, slowly nodding. He quickly stuffed a few bags of chips under his arm before following Jeremy.

 

He was lead upstairs before Jeremy pushed a bathroom door open, staggering inside. Michael visibly tensed as Jeremy locked the door, staring at the gold knob.

 

“So...Michael,” he started, voice quiet. “Who’s this JD kid I keep hearing about?”

 

“Uh...a friend I met at 7/11. Why?”

 

“Well, he must be a really good one for you to always be talking about him.”

 

“Jeremy, I…,” Michael hesitated before gulping. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jeremy’s eyes blazed with rage as he swiveled around.

 

“Of course you don’t,” he spat, voice soaked in jealousy; he took a deep breath. “You’re always too busy gushing over your new _friend_.” Michael flinched at his harsh tone before he crossed his arms, glaring.

 

“Dude, I already said it-- we’re just friends.”

 

“Said every lover ever,” Jeremy sneered, glowering darkly. “Just spit it out, Michael, it’s obvious you’re crushing on him.” Michael’s ears flushed crimson as he scowled:

 

“Eat _ass_ , you fucking furry.”

 

-

 

Even from outside, Rich could hear yelling. Most of it was muffled, but that didn’t smother his concern. After being informed about Michael’s experience at the Halloween party and how Jake had fainted, Rich had concluded that bathrooms were bad news. He was snapped back to reality when he heard Jeremy scream, “FUCK YOU!” and swift footsteps thump towards the door. It burst open and Jeremy stormed out, fuming. He slammed the door shut before stomping away, wiping tears from his cheeks.

 

In the corner of his sight, he saw a blur standing next to the door. Jeremy whipped around to face it before his narrowed eyes softened with confusion.

 

Nothing was there.

 

-

 

McNamara raked thin fingers through Duke’s messy black hair. She had fallen asleep on her a few minutes ago, but McNamara still refused to get up. She smiled softly, freckled cheeks pinked. She had lied to Jeremy earlier; if she wanted to leave, Duke would have let her, but McNamara had secretly enjoyed the hug, and more than just platonically, especially after that kiss. She flushed, peering up to check if Jeremy was back.

 

Nope.

 

McNamara fell back, sighing, before glancing down at Duke, admiring her relaxed features. She snored quietly, arms wrapped around McNamara’s thin waist, cheek smushed against her side. If she were being completely honest, Duke was absolutely adorable. Even when she had pulled McNamara down by the collar, pressing a harsh and passionate kiss against her lips. Mac had tasted alcohol with a hint of strawberries as she tried to balance herself when released, still dazed as Duke declared her her new girlfriend and was applauded by whoops and cheers. McNamara blushed, averting her eyes from her sleeping friend--no, _girl_ friend. They had yet to actually announce this to their own friends, but she was sure it would be spreading like wildfire by tomorrow morning.

 

McNamara waited another minute before looking up, eyes hopeful.

 

No Jeremy. No cookies.

 

She and her stomach groaned in unison as she plopped back.

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have trusted him, after all…” she murmured.


	9. the christmas party pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Michael get into an argument. Michael cries after both that and his friendship with her ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should not have done this
> 
> sorry for not updating as much!! still, i hope u either enjoy this chapter or cry because of it, hopefully both. ;)  
> and holy shit, i'm actually rlly looking forward to the next chapters, especially considering i'll have an excuse to use my shitty headcanon that veronica can snap window locks off with her leg!
> 
> make sure to leave a kudos/comment! they make me vv happy. c:

Jeremy took back literally everything good he said about how the night was going. His best friend called him a fucking furry, it’s looks like he’s losing the bet from earlier, and it just occurred to him that his ass is just about busted the second his dad sees his drunken state. In other words, his night was absolutely shitty.

 

He sighed miserably, taking a few gulps of whatever the liquid in the cup he was holding was, swallowing down angry guilt. He tuned in and out of his friends’ conversations, nabbing only little slices of rumors that were already spreading.

 

Veronica glanced back at him as she talked with Jenna. Despite being on shaky grounds, especially after getting him to _faint_ , she was still pretty concerned for Jeremy. It seemed like his sadness had appeared out of thin air, considering he had been so carefree until he asked to have a chat with…

 

Veronica choked on her drink and doubled over hacking. Jenna rushed to her aid, alarmed. Veronica held up her finger as she coughed, holding her chest. She sucked in a deep breath and straightened her back to the best of her ability.

 

“I, uh, need to say something to Jeremy. You should probably go find Brooke or Chloe.” Jenna’s face fell, but she nodded anyway, leaving to give the two privacy and look for her friends. Veronica turned to Jeremy who stared blankly at his drink.

 

“Hey, Jeremy, what’s, uh...wrong?” He peered up before glumly explaining the argument from earlier. Veronica hummed to confirm she was still listening, eyes worried. Tears suddenly stung Jeremy’s eyes and he paused to take a shaky breath before looking back up.

 

“So why were you angry?” she finally asked.

 

“Because…,” he sniffled. “Because he never talks to me anymore. He’s always with some JD kid instead.” Instantly, her eyes steeled, drilling into him. Jeremy shifted uncomfortably under her hard, unmoving gaze before he coughed into his fist.

 

“Um...Veronica--?” Veronica cut him off, eyes vacant.

 

“Where is he.”

 

“Uh, M-Michael or the JD kid--?”

 

“Michael.”

 

“The, uh...the bathroom. It’s, uh, upstairs,” Jeremy stammered, anxious as she continued to stare. “And, um...it’s...two doors away from the staircase and should be to your, um...your...your left.”

 

Veronica dismissed his unsure stuttering, turning around to leave. “Great, thanks.”

 

Jeremy stood from his seat, staggering off of his chair. “Wait, what are you going to--” She turned back, scowling darkly.

 

“I’ll explain it later. Find Rich and go back home with him.” She spun around to look for Michael before Jeremy could even reply.

  
Veronica was racing up the staircase in less than a minute and only a few shoves. She tried to remember Jeremy’s instructions as she darted through the wide hall before finally stopping in front of the door. She took a deep breath, hand closing around the knob before she twisted it, throwing the door open and stepping inside as dread pooled in her stomach.

 

Michael sat in the bathtub, clutching a handful of crumbled chips ready to throw. He looked like he was crying, his eyes puffy, face flushed red, cheeks shining with tears. His face broke into a smile with traces of both embarrassment and relief laced through it as he dropped the chips.

 

“Oh, hey Veronica!” he grinned before glancing behind him, chuckling awkwardly as he stood. “Sorry about the mess. I’ll just-- leave so you could do your busine--”

 

“Jeremy told me about him.” Michael’s eyes were confused before melting into worry. He hesitated before he spoke.

 

“Told...told you about who?”

 

“About…,” Veronica gulped as she reluctantly continued. “About JD.”

 

Michael scowled, crossing his arms as he looked away. “We’re just _friends_.” he groaned, rolling his eyes. Veronica stepped closer, eyes narrowed into slits.

 

“Don’t you know he’s _dangerous_?” she whispered, voice cracking slightly.

 

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “Dangerous? Dude, I know he dresses like he’s ready to shoot up a school, but I _swear_ , the guy is harmless.”

 

Veronica snarled, “No he _isn’t_. He’s fucked in the head. Stay _away_ from him.”

 

Michael reached towards her, concern clear in his eyes. “Veronica, you’re really drunk,” he started. “I’m sure you’re just thinking about someone else--”

 

“NO, MICHAEL!” she shrieked. “HE TRIED TO K--” A sharp ring ripped through her shouting, buzzing from the pocket of Michael’s jeans. Veronica stopped, dead silent. She stared at Michael as he slowly pulled his phone out, reading the screen with wide eyes.

 

“Michael…,” Veronica rasped. “Who is it?” He gazed back with guilty eyes before picking up.

 

“JD, I’m, uh...kind of busy--” Veronica blanched and stormed forward, yanking the phone from his hands. Her knuckles bleached white as she held the phone, grip tightening. Blood pounded in her ears with JD’s confused voice:

 

“Uh...Michael? You there--?” She pressed end call and dropped the phone. Michael’s face swelled red.

 

“DUDE!” he screeched. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?” Veronica glowered at him as she spoke.

 

“If you value your life, stay the fuck away from that psycho.” Michael held a hand out again.

 

“Veronica--”

 

“No, stop,” she growled. “I don’t want to hear it.” She stalked back to the door, grasping the knob. She turned back one more time, her eyes searing with fiery rage.

 

“I hope you know we aren’t friends anymore.” The door slammed behind her. Michael gazed in silence, tears thickening in a hot coat in his eyes, blurring his vision. Everything that had just happened suddenly smashed into him and he was overcome with emotion as he crumpled to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. He pressed his face into his heavy sleeves as tears leaked from his eyes.

 

His crying finally softened to hiccups. Where had he gone wrong? First Jeremy, then Veronica. Who’s next?

 

The phone rang again. Michael looked up from wiping his eyes with his hoodie. He reached out to it as it continued and grabbed the phone, staring at the screen.

 

The name “JDouche” glared back.

 

He pressed _‘End call’_ and collapsed into sobs.


	10. let's go back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich brings Jeremy home. Jeremy cries on the way there and Rich decides on staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why the fuck did this take so long holy shit
> 
> sorry for my absence, i was mainly thinking about how shitty and ooc this fic actually is before i suddenly remembered that there are some parts that i rlly want to get to+share and can only do that if i willed myself to actually complete this chapter, so that's what i did. hopefully this horrible chapter and a vore joke could make up for me being gone for a few days. :')
> 
> make sure to leave a kudos or a comment! they make me vv happy!!

It wasn’t that hard to find Rich, given he was only a few feet away from him. Rich was by Jake’s side, his friend taking huge gulps from a bottle of beer. He looked very tired as he swiped through his phone, occasionally yawning. He finally peered up when he felt someone looming over him and lifted his head to smile at Jeremy.

 

“Hey, Jere! How you doing?”

 

“I, uh...need to go home.”

 

Rich frowned, confused. “Wait, what? Why?” Jeremy explained the fight and Veronica’s instructions, fidgeting nervously under Rich’s gaze before he slowly nodded.

 

“Well, um...I guess we’ll be off. Jake, go find Christine and the others. I don’t want you doing anything dumb.”

 

“But this is _my_ party!” he whined.

 

“And we don’t need you breaking _your_ windows now, would we?” Jake opened his mouth before he closed it again, slumping in defeat.

 

“Exactly. Now go to Christine.”

 

…

 

As soon as Rich pulled out of the crowded driveway, Jeremy began rambling angrily.

 

“I can’t believe in him!” he exclaimed as he threw his hand into the air. “Best friends for over a decade and this is what Michael does to me? Ditch me for someone else?” Rich refrained from pointing out that Jeremy had done the exact same thing, not wanting to be burdened with the fate of pulling over at a gas station with Jeremy bawling into his shoulder as he makes futile attempts to comfort him.

 

“And...and then he calls me a fucking _furry_ after that!” Jeremy didn’t take notice of Rich choking on his saliva, instead glaring at his feet. “I mean, he’s been leaving me for the past...past month? Especially after...after Veronica joined us! Can’t even spare a few minutes for his Player Two!” Rich bit back a, “Jeremy, that’s gay.” and hummed instead.

 

After six more minutes of a rant that went by much too fast for Rich to understand(which was actually surprising, he was expecting Jeremy to have slurred speech instead considering all the alcohol he had earlier), his tone lowered to a mutter.

 

“I...I just wish that it could return to those good times... like when we would be playing video games with each other, get stoned in his basement after the SQUIP incident, watch movies together...being friends, you know?”

 

“Mm.” Jeremy continued talking, encouraged by Rich’s nods until he started crying.

 

“Who am I kidding?” he chuckled wetly, voice cracking. “I’m in no position to talk about this. Especially--” Rich whipped around to face him when he heard a sniffle. His face grew concerned as Jeremy continued, smiling pathetically.

 

“After the _SQUIP_ . I was such an _asshole_ , neglecting my best friend. And here I am now, complaining about it to you?” Jeremy paused to wipe away hot tears.

  
“God, I’m ridiculous. Worthless. Terrible.” Rich whitened and rushed the rest of the way there.

 

…

 

By the time they had gotten out of the car, Jeremy’s body was shaking with sobs. Rich had one of his arms slung over his shoulders as he ushered his friend inside. He pounded a fist against the door until Mr. Heere finally opened it, blinking sleep from his eyes as he gazed at the sight in front of him--his weeping son leaving on a...very uncomfortable Rich.

 

Rich released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Thank God, Jeremy was right: his dad _had_ started wearing pants to sleep. Rich wasn’t sure he was prepared to see this guy pantless, and he was certain he never would be.

 

He spoke after seventeen seconds of staring.

 

“...Mr. Heere? Is it okay if I stay for tonight? I don’t think it would be smart to leave Jeremy alone.” Jeremy’s dad eyed his son suspiciously, though he was crying too much to notice. He slowly nodded, turning back to Rich.

 

“I’ll be asking why he smells like beer later. For now, try to convince him to take a shower and go to sleep. You could borrow some clothes, too.” Rich glanced beside him, frowning at Jeremy’s skinny limbs.

 

“Won’t they be too tight?”

 

“Don’t worry, he has some of Michael’s stored away, too.” At the mention of Michael, Jeremy cried even harder. Rich didn’t think questioning why he even had his clothes would be a wise decision and awkwardly thanked Mr. Heere.

 

“No problem, son. Just make sure you take a shower as well.” he said, stepping out of the way to let the two in.

 

Meanwhile, back at the party, Jake sat next to Christine as she sipped from a can of Sprite, reading a book she had brought. Jake, on the other hand, contemplated life with his absolutely relevant and life-changing questions:

 

“Is giving someone a blowjob like…,” he paused, squinting. “voring their dick?” Christine slowly looked up from her book, horror painting her features at the absolutely absurd question.

 

“Do me a favor and never come near me again.”


	11. veronica leaves the party+pinkberry makeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica leaves the party and Chloe hits on Brooke before they could start discussing the emotions of a pigeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't been updating much lately, i keep getting distracted. :')  
> i also threw that Pinkberry in at the last second, so you better be grateful. >:v  
> anyway, i hope y'all enjoy this chapter!! make sure you leave a kudos or maybe even a comment! they make me vv happy!!

Veronica tramped around for the rest of the time she spent at the party, glowering and jabbing at any who dare step near her. Heather still hovered behind her, concern painting her ghostly eyes with her crimson lips that dripped drain cleaner twisted into a frown. Veronica ignored her the entire time and eventually decided that being the local killjoy wasn’t exactly the best thing to do at a Christmas party and instead settled on finding her friends, hoping for them to tame her anger.

 

After twenty minutes of fruitless searching, Veronica changed her mind.

 

She huffed, nabbing an opened bottle of beer from a table scattered with crumbs when she felt someone seize the hand that gripped the neck. Veronica followed her gaze up the pale arm and scowled back at hard white eyes framed by tangles of strawberry blonde hair. Heather opened her mouth to reason with her.

 

“Veronica--”

 

“Shut up, Heather.” Veronica growled. Heather scoffed, dropping her hand as she rolled her eyes.

 

Veronica shoved her way out, getting madder by the minute. Bodies crowded around, sealing her in a tight and hot space, only fueling her frustration. She squeezed an arm between two girls, flailing for something to grasp. Her fingers grazed metal and she gasped, hand closing around the knob and twisting it before throwing the door open, bursting outside. Veronica sighed in relief, icy air cooling growing rage almost immediately.

 

After a few deep breaths, she began walking, storming away with a purpose.

 

Once eight minutes of brisk walking passed, Veronica started questioning what exactly this purpose was. Heather followed suit.

 

“Do you even know where you’re _going_?” she finally snapped, breaking cold silence. Veronica stopped walking before she sat down, rubbing her eyes. She took a sloppy swig of beer before talking.

 

“Would you yell at me if I said no?” she grumbled.

 

“Under normal circumstances, yes, but you’re too drunk, too sad, and too angry to have fun teasing.”

 

“Heather, getting lost, drunk, and pissed off in the middle of a night of partying is never normal.”

 

“I’m not sure, Liquor Lips,” Heather sneered as Veronica pulled her phone on, swiping the lockscreen. “that’s what you did the night before you ki--”

 

Veronica interrupted her, gulping down some beer again. “Yeah, well, I’m gonna ask Christine or maybe Jenna to pick me up,” she mumbled through drinking. “I mean, Jenna isn’t one of the drivers, but she doesn’t seem like the type to get drunk, so she might be sober. I could probably ask her--”

 

“Veronica.” She looked at Heather. Her…’friend’ had a brow arched, glaring curiously at a nearby house before honing in on the car parked in front of it; it was decorated with stickers flaunting bisexual-themed puns, thick and curved letters colored with pinks, purples, and blues. Even with swaying and blurred vision, Veronica could have sworn she had seen it before...

 

“Isn’t that Rich’s car?” Chandler mused.

 

-

 

Back at the party that both Veronica and Jeremy(and technically Rich) had abandoned, Chloe and Brooke sat on Jake’s bed, leaning on the fluffy pillows with Jake a few feet next to them, facedown on the mattress snoring quietly. Chloe somehow managed to get through the stage of crying drunkenly and was now pondering completely relevant and life-changing questions with her friend like Jake had earlier.

 

Christine had locked herself in the restroom with Jenna earlier, so Brooke and Chloe only had each other to talk to while Jake took a nap. It had been awhile since they had ever gotten a chance to do this since they always had at least one other friend around and actually conscious. Chloe missed these times where she had Brooke’s attention all to herself; it was nice whenever she did.

 

Chloe admired Brooke as her friend talked, gazing at the red cup she held with slim fingers, nails painted a light blue. Brooke’s lips sparkled with a glittery pink lipgloss she had bought a few weeks ago, creamy cheeks flushed from alcohol. Strands of gold hung over her shoulders, thick locks falling over one of her soft, brown eyes, smiling sleepily--

 

Fuck, Chloe was in deep.

 

“Do pigeons have feelings?” Brooke wondered, swirling around the beer in her cup. Chloe snapped out of her lovestruck trance, sucking in a deep breath. Brooke looked up, confused by her friend’s rather audible inhale when she was suddenly seized by her shoulders, and Brooke’s lidded eyes flew wide open, shocked. Chloe mentally prepared herself for the humongous risk she was about to take, gazing so intensely she didn’t notice Jake startled awake, peeling his face off the covers.

 

“I don’t know,” she said, voice slurred but still serious and hard. “but I know that _I_ have feelings for _you_.” Brooke stared at her; if her cheeks were tinted pink earlier, it was nothing compared to their now crimson shade, Chloe slowly flushed when she realized just how stupid she must have sounded, trying to hit on her best friend by answering to a question about _rats with wings_.

 

“I’m sorry--” Chloe sputtered, her tight grip loosening as she looked away, face furious red. “That was really bad--” Brooke grabbed her face and slammed a kiss onto her mouth. Chloe’s eyes dilated as Brooke’s lips pressed persistently against her own before she decided that gaping into the mouth of her best friend she had been pining after for years wasn’t a very good idea and melted into the kiss, wrapping arms around Brooke’s waist, holding her tighter.

 

Neither girls heard a bewildered, overjoyed, _and_ groggy Jake start whooping obnoxiously in the background, screaming for both Christine and Jenna to hurry out of the restrooms to see what the actual _fuck_ their friends were doing.


	12. a/n: hiatus? i guess?

sorry for the letdown, but i'm thinking abt a brief hiatus for this book :oc

still have to finish up average eyesores on my wattpad and there's some overwhelming guilt of me putting this off as well that keep stopping me from doing so. i mean, the hiatus might not even last that long, hell, there might not be a hiatus at all. i just think i should take a break before i keep writing this.

hope y'all understand. 

edit: i might bs rewriting this when i finish some projects, but i can't guarantee that'll happen. rlly sorry, my dudes.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is shitty, it's actually my first fic. hopefully, you'll enjoy it, though. also, please don't mind the multiple accuracies, i'm trying my best. :')


End file.
